iHave Cancer
by NoH8-make-a-rainbow
Summary: Carly finds out she has.... Skin Cancer! :0
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!! I hope you like my story!!!! it's about Carly having cancer. The first few chapters are gonna be about symptoms Carly is having, then I will move on to her getting diagnosed with cancer. I did my research on this so please comment. The symptoms I have are REAL symptoms of cancer. WARNING: This story will have a lot of drama! This is in Carly's POV. For now. THIS IS NOT CREDDIE!!! **

"Hey Carly." Sam lazily said as she walked by her locker.

"Hey." I said

I coughed.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"Nothin, just a cough."

I coughed really viciously right when Freddie came over.

"Woah! Did you swallow a pirannah?!" Freddie asked sarcasticly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need water." I said between coughs.

I went to the water fountain to get water. "Much better."

"So, what's wrong with you?" Freddie asked

"I don't know. I've been coughing and vomiting since I got home from that camping trip I went to with Spencer and Socko. I made a doctors appointment for next week anyways."

The bell rang, so me, Freddie, and Sam went to our homeroom."

************************************************************************************************

I was in 3rd period, in P.E. We had our annual physical today, where we have to run a mile, and people come from the district to check our weight, height, and make sure we're now overweight or underweight, and all that stuff. I wasn't really feeling good that period, so I told Coach Andrews, "Coach Andrews, I reall don't feel good. May I please sit our on the mile run and take it some other day?"

Then she laughed, "How gullible do you think I am? Girls in all of my classes, especially Sam Puckett, have been doing that. So, no!"

"But-"

"No buts! Now go run!"

I ran to the track, and I was sitting on the grass, hoping my name won't be called this hour.

"Now this year, it's gonna be diffrent. We're gonna be calling girls by first names. Staring with Cs!"

I frowned.

I looked over by the boys. They didn't _have _to do physicals today. They were doing it _tomorrow, _and they got to play football, or they get to sit out like Freddie, Shane, and his other tech friends were doing. I hate whoever invented "Ladies First."

"Let's start with Carly Shay, and Carlyn and Carmen Stewart."

I frowned again.

Coach told us lame rules like you have to run around the track 3 times in under 10 minutes, no shortcuts, bla bla bla.

"Let's get this over with." I said to myself.

Coach Andrews blew her whistle, and I ran, until my stomach hurted and I felt naushis. I felt like I was gonna puke anyways, but Coach Andrews told me to keep going. I couldn't go any further. I puked right there, in the middle of the track, and passed out 2 minutes later. The guys came over a couple seconds after that, because they can't be unattended, and Coach Andrews and Coach Manning dragged me to the nurse.

**Well, thats it for Chapter 1!! Hope you liked it!!!**


	2. Waking Up

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A STRONG STOMACH AND/OR GET SICK WHEN READING/SEEING/HEARING SOMETHING VERY GROSS, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A STRONG STOMACH AND/OR GET SICK WHEN READING/SEEING/HEARING SOMETHING VERY GROSS, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry it's been so long that I haven't uploaded. I am soooo busy!!!! Check out my youtube account (/samigrl1234)!! :)  
**

**Anyways..... BACK TO THE STORY!!!!!! :) WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A STRONG STOMACH AND/OR GET SICK WHEN READING/SEEING/HEARING SOMETHING VERY GROSS, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!**

When I woke up, I was in my room, and Sam and Freddie were staring at me, waiting for me to wake up. When I woke up, my head was spinning, and I felt like I was about to throw up any second. "Spencer! She's awake!" Sam screamed. Spencer ran up. "Hey, kiddo. How you feeling?"

"Grab the bucket!"

Spencer grabbed a bucket from downstairs and came just in time, when I threw up, I saw blood in it.

"Oh my god."

"What is it?" Spencer asked

"There's blood in my puke." I puked again.

"Ewww. More blood."

"Maybe we should call the doctor." Spencer said.

"No! Then the doctor will do ridiculous tests on me, like a urinal test, and all that gross stuff. And besides, maybe my tongue was bleeding." I sneezed.

"Ew! More blood! This is grossing me out!"

"I'm calling the doctor!"

**Well, thats it! Sorry! The next chapter will be COOLER and LONGER!! :DD**

**ya, i did 2 Ds! GOT A PROB WITH THAT?! xP lol jk!!!!!**

**bye!**


	3. Late for iCarly

**Sorry It's been soooo long since I updated! I've been busy with school and youtube and writers block. But now, since it's winter break, and my writers block is gone, I can write again!! **** So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! **** I'm just making up stuff as I go lol.**

Today Spencer was taking me to the doctor. I told Spencer I was fine, but he wouldn't listen. Sure, I've been coughing and sneezing blood. I probably have a tongue bleed or nose bleed. We arrived at the doctor's office.

"Carly Shay." The nurse called in the waiting room

"Spencer, stay here." I said.

"Kay." Spencer picked up a magazine.

"Hello, Carly." The doctor said when she came in. The doctor gave me a urinal test and a blood test.

"Okay, I am sending these to the Schneider Hospital. You can go over there in a couple days." She said. Spencer paid for the doctors appointment and we went to Subway. Spencer got the newest $5 footlong, Chicken Marinara Melt, and I got Cold Cut Trio. "So, what did the doctor say?" Spencer asked me when we sat down. "She gave me a urinal and blood test, and then she said to go to the Schneider Hospital in a couple days to find out the results."

"I really hope it's nothing serious like cancer or something." Spencer said

"Yeah, me neither." My phone rang. _Ima be your one guy, you be my number one girl, always making room for you, Ima tell ya one time. _I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Carly, where are you?" Freddie said_

"At Subway. Why?"

"_Because iCarly starts in 5 minutes!"_

"Oh man! I'll be there! If I'm not there in time, just do it without me."

"_Then who would replace you?"_

"I don't know! You do it!"

I hung up on him. I grabbed Spencer's arm and we drove to our house.

**6 minutes later…..**


	4. What's wrong with Carly?

Okay, before we start this, I wanna say thanks Xeroprime for the nice review Xero left me :D U rock :D Soo, probabaly either the next chapter or the chapter after that Carly will find out she has Cancer. I have just watched this Nick News thing about Cancer, and I loved it. It really gave me inspiration for this story. There are so many things I learned about Cancer. And it made me think of cancer at a diffrent perspective. I'm still debating over what kind of cancer Carly will have. It's down to 2 things. Oh, and everything about cancer is true in this story except for the throwing up and passing out. And maybe a couple other things. Okay, I have nothing else to say, soo, lets get on with this chapter :D

When I got to the studio, I saw that Sam and Freddie started without me. I ran inside.

"I'm here! I'm here, people!" I said.

"Okay, Freddork. Carly is here. Now just go back to your tech corner." Sam said. Freddie stuck his tounge out at Sam, and she did the same. They love each other. I just know it. I went over by Sam once Freddie held the camera again. "Sorry about that, guys. I had a doctors appoitment."

"So, where were we?" Sam said. "Oh yeah. This week on iCarly, we are gonna show you guys a new segment called-" Before Sam could say anything else, I felt dizzy and passed out.

"Watch Carly pass out." She said.

* * *

About 3 hours later, I heard Spencer's voice saying "Carly? Carly? Carly, wake up." I woke up. "Huh?" I said. There was a doctor, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer crowding around me.

"What happened?" I said. To me, everything was a blur. "You passed out during iCarly." Freddie said. My head really hurt from hitting the ground.

"How long have I been out?" I asked as I sat up.

"About 3 hours." Sam said.

A doctor with a lab coat on came into the "Who is the legal guardian or parent of Carly Shay?"

Spencer went up to the doctor. "I'm Spencer Shay." Spencer shook the doctors hand.

"We got the test results of Carly's blood test earlier than we expected." The doctor said.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Sam said.

"Carly has Skin Cancer."

Sam started to cry. Spencer cried. Freddie cried. _I _cried.

**So, we finally know what cancer Carly has. Skin Cancer. After I wrote Carly has, it took me 20 minutes to find the right cancer. Bye :D**


	5. Craig shows up

I cried on Sam's shoulder. I still couldn't believe I had Skin Cancer.

"I can't believe I have skin cancer!" I said between sobs. Sam, Freddie, and Spencer hugged me.

"Can you please explain skin cancer, doc?" Spencer asked

"Of course." He said. I picked my head up. "Skin cancer is Cancer that forms in tissues of the skin. Skin cancer is the most common type of cancer in this country. About one million Americans develop skin cancer each year."

"What about treatment?" I asked.

"You will have to have physical therapy and Mohs micrographic surgery"

"What's mohs mi- what you just said?" Sam asked.

"Well, Mohs micrographic surgery is the most advanced treatment procedure for skin cancer available. Mohs Micrographic Surgery is an effective and precise method for treating basal cell and squamous cell skin cancers."

We all stared at the doctor because we had no idea what he just said.

"They're going to remove the tumor layer by layer by surgery and leave the healthy tissue unharmed." He said.

"Ohhhhh." We all said.

"So, Carly will only need that surgery if her cells grow rapidly and no one can stop them. Or we could give her an acid bath. But that could never happen, because there's a law that stated children under 18 can't have an acid bath."

"Okay, good!" A boy about my age walked into the room.

"Hey dad, do you know where-" The boy looked at me. "Carly? Carly Shay?! What are you doing here?"

"Craig!" I ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's you! I thought you moved to Asia?"

"Yeah, but, me and my dad moved back to California cuz the job didn't work out for my dad." Craig said.

"Guys, this is Craig. We dated in 6th grade but him and his dad moved to Asia." I said to Spencer, Sam, and Freddie.

"I don't like you." Freddie said to Craig

"No one gives a damn." Craig said. "So, Carly, what's up? Why are you in the hospital?"

"I have Skin Cancer." I said.

"Woah." Craig said. "That's, like, huge. And deadly. I think. Right, dad?" Craig's dad sighed.

"Cancer isn't always a death threat, Craig." He said. Craig stepped away from me and stood out the door. He waved.

Dr. Berkowitz put his head on his forhead, and sighed. "For the last time, cancer is not contagious."

He stepped back into the room. "Oh yeah. So, Carly, wanna go to dinner? And then maybe we could see a movie."

"Sure. I'd love that." I kissed Craig.

"I missed your kisses." We kissed some more. Everyone stepped out of the room.

"So, Craig. Are you in Ridgeway?"

"Yes. But they put me in Advanced classes for some reason. Idiot teachers. Maybe they can switch me to your classes." I smiled.

We kissed some more. "Oh my god, I would love that."

Until Craig's dad's next paitent came in, we talked and laughed and kissed and hugged. It was good to have him back. And I forgot all about the cancer. Being with Craig filled the hole in my heart. I love Craig. So much. And I'm so glad he walked into that room. And lost whatever he lost.

**Craig is awesome(: (He is an RP) His twitter is .com/MisterBerkowitz and .com/DropDeadBerko :D And yes, I copied and pasted all that skin cancer chizz. Except for "they will remove the brain tumor..." part. It said that on the website, but it said something more complicated, and I dumbed it down. It's sooo much fun writing fanfictions :D Bye**


	6. Craig and Carly

The person who RPs the Craig account (the craig account is BERKOFTW nd the person who made Craig's account is HollehBeanz) helped me with this :) I just came back from Animal Kingdom!! :) It wuz sooo much fun!(: I rode Everest!! Woahhhh! That wuz FUN!! I rode Kali Rapid Rivers 3 times nd DINOSAUR twice! :D I will be updating at least one chapter for all my stories. Okay, enjoy! :D

I am so excited! Tonight is my date with Craig! I'm wearing a blue sparkely dress with a bracelet my dad got me from Europe.

"Carly! Come down here!" Spencer shouted

"I'm coming!" I zipped the back of my dress and went downstairs, putting on my bracelet.

"Where's Craig?" I said

"Not here yet. Now listen. The doctor said you have to take this before every meal." Spencer handed me some gross skin goo.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I put it in my purse. The doorbell rang.

"Oh, he's here." I answered the door.

I opened the door for him.

"Hi Craigyboo" I said. We kissed.

I went up to Spencer. "Seeyaa." And we walked out.

**AT DINNER**

Me and Craig were looking at menus when the waiter came.

"May I take your order?" He said

"I'll have a salad and a coke" I said

"And I'll have a burger, medium-rare, with a coke" Craig said.

The waiter took our menus and left.

"Soo, Carly." Craig said

"Sooo, Craig. I missed you." I said. We started making out. I kept on thinking about the cream, but I didn't wanna embarrese myself in front of Craig. I want to get back with him, not make him throw up Besides, I guess It'll be fine if I don't take it just this once. What's gonna happen, my face will get warty?

**FOOD COMES**

The waiter came with our food. I knew I was doing the wrong thing by not taking my cream, but being embarresed by Craig is worse than that surgery the doctor told me about. We started eating.

"This is really good burger. We should come back sometime" Craig said. "Want a bite?"

"No, thanks. I'm good. I'm not that hungry. Spencer gave me food before I left." I said.

;

;

;

;

Halfway through Dinner, Craig screamed.

"What??" I said

"You face, its full of acne and warts. My dad said you had to take this medicine crap. Did you?"

"No. I thought it would be OK if I didn't take it today."

"Well, I'm taking you to the hosptial."

"Craig, I'm fine" Craig grabbed me and dragged me into his car.

**AWESOME!! :D What will happen?? lmao.. CLIFFHANGERRR! xD**


End file.
